


Banana Nut Muffins

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Finn, Brody receives a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Nut Muffins

“May I come in?” Adam held up the shopping bag he was holding and gave it a little shake. “I brought baked goods.”

“Sure. Just…. ignore the mess.” Brody eased himself down onto the battered dark green recliner with a groan. The small table beside his chair was covered with ice packs, pill bottles, take out containers and a nearly empty glass.

“Can I get you a refill?” Adam offered. Before Brody could refuse, Adam handed over his gift and took the glass into the tiny kitchen. An island separated the two spaces so Adam was able to watch as Brody took the container out of the bag and opened it.

“One glass of room temperature water with a splash of orange,” Adam recited as he carried the glass over and set it on the table. He used that as an excuse to clear away the empty take out containers.

“How’s Kurt?” Brody asked as he peeled the wrapper off one of the muffins Adam had brought.

“Good…?” Adam said a bit uncertainly as he took a seat on the battered sofa. Brody broke off a small piece of muffin and placed it in his mouth, chewing with caution. He wasn’t sure how much Brody wanted to hear about any of his former roommates.

Adam used the moment to study him, from the purple bruise over his left eye to the swelling along his jaw. The injuries didn’t look bad but the way Brody moved made it clear there was more damage hidden under the loose clothing he wore. Kurt had told him about Finn luring Brody to a hotel room and beating him in a misguided attempt to protect Rachel. Kurt's clipped tone had made it clear that he wasn't pleased with his brother's actions. 

“Nothing’s broken,” Brody assured him, “but everything hurts. Cassie’s dance class is going to be fun.” Adam winced in sympathy.

“You could take a sick day,” he suggesting, knowing it was a last resort. The amount of work that would have to be caught up rarely made it worth missing class, no matter how sick or miserable you were.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea.” Brody managed a slight shoulder lift as a shrug. “Not with the rumors…” he ate another bite of muffin. Searching for a change of subject, he said, “these are different.”

“Different?” Adam echoed, confused. “Different from what?”

“Kurt’s,” Brody used his free hand to reach down on the other side of his chair and retrieve a basket half-full of muffins that looked very similar to Adam’s.

“Banana nut?” Adam asked with a laugh and a shake of his head.

“My favorite,” Brody confirmed. “I can’t believe you both remembered that.” He set the basket down and took another piece of Adam’s muffin, examining it. “Yours are more banana-y.” He rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of what he just said and popped the morsel into his mouth.

“Kurt follows his mother’s recipe. I tend to improvise with whatever I have at hand.” Adam laughed as he and Brody shared a commiserating look. Kurt treated his mother’s recipes as sacred text and they’d both been witness to Kurt's tirade when Rachel suggested modifications.

“So you haven't been baking together lately?” Brody teased. He might have been referring to the time he and Rachel returned early from a planned movie night to find Kurt and Adam nibbling cookie dough off of each other, but that wasn’t the only time the pair had been caught experimenting in the kitchen.

“Not with half the population of Lima either visiting or in residence.” Adam didn’t even try to cover the exasperation in his voice. He and Kurt could spend the rest of their lives together and Adam suspected that he still wouldn’t understand the glee club that wouldn’t go away.

“Your place still overrun with Apples?” Brody asked, not managing the nonchalance he was trying for.

“There’s always room for one more,” Adam reminded him. “Tiny apartment or not, we always manage to fit.”

“Sounds cozy.” Brody looked around at his own place, which was a little larger than Adam’s. Since leaving the loft he’d been living here alone, having subleased his old place. He’d blame it on the meds if anyone asked, but he missed the chaos of the loft and always having someone around.

“You know my place is only a few blocks from here,” Adam reminded him. “I could visit again in a day or two?”

“Sure,” Brody said, his voice catching just the slightest bit. He made a show of drinking some water before adding, “Bring Kurt next time.”

“I will,” Adam promised, taking the hint and standing. He waited as Brody rose slowly and kept pace with him as they walked to the door. “Feel better,” Adam said as he opened the door and stepped through.

“Adam,” Brody said, lifting his hand then letting it drop again. “Thanks for the muffins,”

“You’re welcome,” Adam assured him before giving him a mischievous smile. “Next time we’ll bring cookies.”

He strode down the hall laughing as Brody slammed the door behind him.

 

::end::


End file.
